piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Walter
Captain Walter is the Guild Master of the Marceline Guild, who led the charge against recent aggression by the East India Trading Company against pirates in the islands. His act have led him to become public enemy number one in the eyes of the Black Guard, who are actively seeking him to pay for his traitorous deeds. He is the captain of The Magic, a War Frigate; the Black Shark, a War Galleon; the Shadow Rogue, a War Sloop. Background Born to British working-class parents, Walter’s father was a shipwright who moved the family to the Caribbean when he was a boy. Walter watched many of these towns grow up from the jungle – spending most of his youth roaming the wilds of Port Royal and the surrounding islands. His father’s business prospered and he soon took on Walter as an apprentice. He learned every aspect of shipbuilding and sailing – making Walter an excellent sailor. When his father unexpectedly died, Walter took over the family business. After a fierce storm, Walt was almost wiped out and in dire need of money. An old friend named Joshamee Gibbs persuaded him to sail aboard a pirate ship to make some easy cash. He so loved the Pirate life, Walter never looked back. It has also been said that Captain Walter and Captain Ezekiel Rott had some past connection, a bad relationship of hate. Apparently Rott blames Walter for Rott's current state. Walter may have even had a connection with the Casa de Muertos. Involvement in the Caribbean Walter helped lead the pirates to victory in the Battle of Padres, where the Marceline Guild sank over 40 EITC ships. Captured and put on trial, the authorities could not prove that Captain Walter led the attacks on the EITC , so he was released. Lord Cutler Beckett , head of the EITC, loathes Captain Walter because he always eludes his grasp. The Black Guard Captain Walter has been bringing Pirates together in masses to take on the might of the East India Trading Company's assassin force, the Black Guard. His close friendship with the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow has triggered the anger of the Company, which ultimately responded to this by interrupting the processions of many Brethren Feasts and Pirate raids, The Company have also sent their best hit-men to take on him and his guild of scoundrels to bring them to the Gallows. Recently, before or after the mysterious explosion of the volcanic island Padres Del Fuego, with the East India Company increasing its best ships at sea, the Marcelines led by Walter led the Battle of Padres resulting in a reduction of a number of the Company's ships they could muster. Cave Raids Recently with the beginning of the War for the Caribbean in the form of island Invasions by undead troops of Jolly Roger, Captain Walter and the Marceline guild had led pirates into a number of raids in the haunted caves of Tortuga to battle off the skeletal scourge by attacking them at their own base. This was done to prevent an invasion for Tortuga by Jolly Roger to capture Captain Jack Sparrow. Whereabouts Sadly, Captain Walter has gone missing in the chaos that now rules the Caribbean. He was last seen aboard The Magic, sailing off to help stop the EITC Expedition Fleets. Since that day, no one has seen or heard from him. Death Soon after Sandra Tew began having visions of a duel between Captain Walter and Captain Ezekiel Rott of the Casa de Muertos guild, Ruby Wynn, James Howe and Xavier Hench arrived on Cuba , prepared to question Rott as to where their beloved captain had disappeared to. After gaining the support of several pirates, Ruby, Xavier, and other loyal pirates drove Rott out of his hiding place in the tavern and cornered him, demanding to know Captain Walter's whereabouts. After much pressure, Rott revealed that he had stown away on Captain Walter's ship, the Magic, when Walter departed to combat the EITC Expedition Fleets from Tortuga . On board the ship, Rott challenged Captain Walter to a duel in which the good captain was defeated. Enrique O'Rackham, who, as many other Pirates, had fought with him in the Battle of Padres, said: "All wars bring sorrow. And in this war against the Undead and the EITC, a greater sorrow has fallen over us fellow pirates: the unfortunate loss of this fine sailor and fighter at the hands of the dreaded Captain Rott, if he deserves to be called Captain. It is a tragedy that, even if it has a solution, has weakened the spirits of all of us Pirates. May Walter rest in peace in his watery tomb. And may Rott and all who helped him decay in the most torturing and cruel of all destinies, which, if being it not hell, it is being under Roger's dominance. On this day, we all pirates, bandits, plunderers and other seadogs take our hats off in respect of this magnificient pirate whose actions should be an example to all of us." Enrique O'Rackham Ghostly Appearance Very recently he has begun appearing on the major islands as a GM in a weird bluish ghost like form. He has been muttering a message to all pirates in the area saying he needs help getting rescued. This is a sample of what he has been saying in ghost form. "...I'm so weak...Find the Marceline Guild...Help them uncover the truth" He was also reported mumbling something about being stranded on new islands, which adds to the rumors of new islands coming to the caribbean, although this has been unconfirmed, as Sandra has said that Walter's death is final and he is no more. The "uncovering of the truth" may have been a statement for asking pirates to question Rott on what happened.. Category:Pirates Online Characters Category:Lore